


The Half-Bred Prince

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, gryffindors?, more like gryffindicks imma right?, the struggles of being half-breed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its 2009, and Hagrid is no longer the only half-breed at Hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Half-Bred Prince

The Half-Bred Prince  
Rubeus Hagrid had enjoyed working at Hogwarts for quite some time now and had seen lots of people and things. But never a sight like Teddy Lupin.   
Hagrid had of course recognized the boy the first day, as McGonagall had announced for Edward Lupin to be sorted, Hagrid and many others had watched as Teddy got up and swaggered up to the stool for his sorting. His hair was a mousy brown and he was much smaller than the other boys, but he wore a goofy smile and radiated happiness from him. He sat under the hat for just under a minute before the hat shouted Hufflepuff. The Great Hall erupted into cheers and as the hat was lifted from his head, Teddy's mousy brown hair immediately transformed into a brilliant yellow and black. The Great Hall laughed as the tiny boy trotted to sit with his house. Hagrid continued watching students get sorted and would look to see how the first years were reacting to the Great Hall. He watched Teddy's eyes wander from the ceiling to the floor and across rows of table with a strange smile, almost a sad, nostalgic smile.   
The first time Hagrid truly met Teddy was a few weeks later. Checking on the pumpkins and strawberries that grew around Hogwarts when he heard boys laughing. He looked over to see a group of first year Gryffindor boys teasing Teddy "stupid little halfbred." One sneered whilst pushing Teddy down. Teddy began to get up, but was tripped by another boy who laughed viciously "Can a halfbred like you even do magic? pathetic. Just like your lunatic of a father." The boys turned and began walking away. Hagrid began to walk toward them to punish them; but Teddy was on his feet.  
"Face me!" He shouted. The four Gryffindor boys turned around, still laughing and a wicked smile drew on Teddy's face. With uttering a single word, Teddy had petrified the bunch. He walked towards them, small and defiant, and said "does that answer your question?" Teddy asked the four boys "and if you ever use a slur against my father again, I wouldn't go so easy on you." Teddy said, turning his chin up and walking away from the four. Hagrid came along and unfroze them, and sending them to detention, and went off to find teddy. He found him not long after standing outside the door of his hut, knocking.  
"Teddy?" Hagrid asked   
"Hagrid!" The boy boy smiled and whirled around to face him, with his dopey smile and electric blue hair.   
"Now Teddy I saw what you did back there and-"  
"I know. I wanted to come talk to you about it." Teddy said, looking down and scoffing his feet. Hagrid felt a bit shocked by this, but invited Teddy inside for tea.   
"I know it was wrong of me to use magic as a punishment. but it seemed appropriate at the time." Teddy said after a while of drinking tea in silence. The way he spoke almost cut through Hagrid. It was the way Remus had spoken; and looking at Teddy- God, Teddy had those intelligence green eyes. But he had Dora's chin and face shape. Hagrid wonder how one person could at the same time look exactly like both his parents, and nothing like them at all.   
"Now I have to take points away and give you detention but I'm willing to give you less since I watched the whole incident." Hagrid smiled. "And I can't lie, im a little impressed. Never since a first year such as yourself use nonverbal magic of any kind."   
"Yeah... Hermione taught me that." Teddy said with a nod.  
"Your a talented wizard, and those boys will remember that."  
"Yeah." Teddy said quietly, staring into his cup.   
"Now, what's the matter with that?"  
"Why are people so hateful?" Teddy asked quietly, hoarsely. Hagrid felt his heart sink.  
"He had never even met my father and yet he used a slur against him. What would make someone say that about a man they never even met?" Teddy asked. This is the part Harry and Andromeda couldn't teach Teddy. The horrible things still whispered about half-breeds, and werewolves, and giants. So Hagrid sighed a deep sigh. He told Teddy about he's life being half-giant. About the things that had been said about him, and about his parents. Hagrid told him that he stood up every time, he didn't, but he wanted Teddy to; so told Teddy that when people would speak badly of his parents, he would correct them... Not using magic as revenge though of course.  
"I know, it's different from being half-werewolf and growing up under the attention you Weasley-Potter kids seem to get. But Teddy if you ever need to talk to someone remember that you aren't the only half-bred at Hogwarts and I'm always here for you." Teddy smiled up at Hagrid and nodded.   
"I'd like that Hagrid." Teddy smiled, and took a bite out of a rock cake.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired because I realized there were actually a lot of similarities between Hagrid and Teddy's back story. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think and the adventures of these two may just continue!
> 
> ((Also story note: I saw a head canon about "lunatic" being a werewolf slur in the wizarding world and I thought it was brilliant so I used it. Credit to who came up with that head canon.)


End file.
